My Stella
by idwithheld01
Summary: Danny asks Mac a question, but only started a conversation none of them intended to get into. Stella/Mac & Danny/Lindsay and different POVs
1. My Stella

Ok, before I start: this is my first fic and I wrote this quickly because I just got an idea and wanted to get this down before I forget. Hope You Smacked shippers like it so far and there might be D/L in later chapters... if there's any D/L shippers reading.  
I am also very slow at updates, so if you think I've abandoned this- I haven't.

Reviews are also appreciated :)

**One more thing, I have to really thank ImSoMAD for editing my work, I am terrible at it cause english is kind of a second language for me.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it; don't sue me.**  
Summary: **Danny asks Mac a question, but only started a conversation none of them intended to get into. Stella/Mac & Danny/Lindsay and different POVs

* * *

**My Stella**

_**Chapter 1.**_

"How do you and Stella do it?" Danny exclaimed as he bounced up the stairs to Mac's office, a frustrated expression covering his face and a file of something in his hand.

"_Excuse me?_" Mac's head had flicked up in a second, the reply sharp because of that impertinent question, and now he had his eyebrows up while grinding one side of his teeth as a force of habit adapted during his early years. You could tell he was holding back a smile. Danny did have an unfortunate way of phrasing things sometimes, and though Mac suspected he didn't mean it in the way Mac had though of it in that fraction of a second, it had still put him on edge. Mac as always tried to speak in the utmost calmest ways even when in high alert mode, though the snapping reply had slipped from him before he could stop it.

"I mean like, you and Stella." Danny continued, seemingly oblivious of his boss' discomfort.

"Just keepin' at it, doin' this j - _now wait a minute_. What'd ya think I was talkin' about Mac?" Danny questioned with an excited jumping of his eyebrows that spoke to a meaning his supervisor was now ashamed to admit he had considered. Mac knew there was only one option: act innocent. Hopefully Danny would not be able to tell he was not.

"What?...Nothing!" Mac replied, a little less smoothly than he would have liked. Just thinking about Stella at that moment had a very awkward way of making his body temperature rise a little too high. Mac's eyes went wide in a puppy-dog impression while shaking his head in a jerking manner, but the movement was not so innocent that Danny couldn't pick it up. The idea just hit him as he saw the faintest blush revealed by the way Mac's eyes moved, not to mention the slight strain and over reaction in his voice, emphasizing the word 'nothing'. In fact, if Messer was right, Mac had some rather… um, thoughts that were more typical of his protégé. Danny rubbed his hands together with glee.

"_Boom!_" The excited CSI said in a low voice, implying he'd recognized something Mac hadn't wanted him to know.

"What? I didn't know what you were talking about!" Mac insisted too loudly, before pulling himself back, acknowledging he was over-reacting and that would only make Danny more curious. So he bent back over the case file he had been reading, determined not to let anymore of the questions disturb him. Stella and him… well, they were best friends. That shouldn't be something that made him uncomfortable. Still, his red ears told a different story.

"Come on Mac, Stella and you… you guys make great partners, I'm just interested how you two managed to get that... you know, smackaroo chemistry." Mac looked up with his eyes while his head was still facing the case file with a look that spoke clearer than words. That look was the "stay out of the 'me and Stella' business" look.

Suddenly, Danny realized what Stella had meant, "Just hang on long enough - and you just might catch the drift." Even with that being said, the '_drift'_ most normal people could catch, it had its limits.

It always was a whole different ball game when it came to Mac and Stella. They communicated in their own world that no one else would understand. The questions from the newbie's were always the same: "how is it that they know each other, well like, you know… better than knowing themselves?" That remains one big mystery. Neither of them would ever discuss it, it was something along the lines of '_don't ask, don't tell'_. The funny thing was it wasn't just Danny who wondered what made the dynamic between Stella and Mac so great, apparently the whole building did, if the number of people who asked him was anything to go by.

Danny snapped back into reality when Mac interrupted his thoughts with the one retort that he knew would get the younger CSI out of his office faster than a fire.

"So how's Lindsay?" Mac asked with a side smile, squeezed in just before Danny could make a run out of there. Apparently Messer had forgotten that there wasn't a secret in the lab Mac didn't know about; that was part of his job after all.

Danny choked a little at the question, reading the knowing in his boss' eyes and knew exactly what he meant, replying with an uncomfortable tone resonating in his voice, "Boss, I think I'd better go and give this to your Stella - I mean Stella! _Just Stella_." Then he basically ran out of there with barely a glance back.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Mac called as soon as Danny exited his office, a forgivable smirk twisting his mouth upwards on one side again.  
Going back to his folder with his piece of mind back again, Mac took a moment to grin at the thought of Danny's words - his Stella.


	2. According to Flack: No More Ties

I am currently on holiday and finally, I've got my internet working. This is sort of like a series of oneshots strung together. It'll hopefully make sense later on.

Review are appreciated :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI:NY; don't sue me I don't have any money.  
**Summary: **Flack slyly tells Stella he sees everything that goes on between Mac and her. In Stella's POV.

* * *

**According to Flack: No More Ties**

_**Chapter 2**_

**24 hours earlier****  
**_  
__"Don't want to go home?! That's certainly understandable; your place is a mess. I'll sign you into a hotel room. Park view? Done! As long as you like"_

* * *

Flack entered Stella's office.

"I heard Mac offered to spend the night at a hotel with you," Flack teased.  
Stella looked up and replied. "Huh?! Guess it must be the rumor of the day."  
"More like rumor of the year" Flack interjected almost immediately.  
Stella gave Flack a puzzled look.  
"What?! You'd think people inside the lab see much sunlight?"  
"Flack, you should really change your field to forensics, then you'd know how much sunlight you are currently missing out on."  
"I would, but then Mac would have to fire you." Flack raised both of his eyebrows daringly.

Stella eyed Flack suspiciously with an acknowledging nod.  
Flack grinned as he anticipated as to what he was about to say next.

'_I'll sign you into a hotel room?_'  
_'Park View? Done!?_', Flack continued.  
"Even I wouldn't go there, and mind you it's Mac we're talking about."  
"Who told you that?!"  
"Oh, let's just say: I have my sources."  
"For your information, I was in need." Stella tried to explain.  
"Sure!" Flack humored Stella.

"Oh yeah, and what about that time when your apartment burnt down? He gave you a coffee!' and continued his sentence by putting on his best Mac voice "and said '_well, I have a spare room'_-awww! He wouldn't even let me in when I had my apartment ramsmacked by grudge holding mobsters! I had to beg!"

"Hmm, I understand now." Stella exclaimed.  
"Understand what?!"  
"Understand why Mac didn't invite you over." Stella held her unique playful smile as she spoke.

"**Just cause I wear ties!" Now Flack was grinning. They both knew exactly what the other was referring to.**

"You do realize we cops do notice how you work your way around his ties, and for some unknown reason you get to waltz around with your low cut tops and hairdos that could compromise crime scenes. Oh yeah and running in those high heels?! Wait, I forgot, Mac will back you up." Flack said triumphantly and almost burst into laughter.

"Flack, I'd Shutteruppy if I were you, or you just might find yourself working under Mac." Stella winked.  
"Ha! You'd like that wouldn't you?" snapped Flack.  
"I already am!" Stella replied instantaneously.  
Ergh, boom?!  
"I didn't mean it like that. Oh my god! You're 5 years old." Stella defended.  
"Well, what can I say? My mother still spoon feeds me. Ga ga"  
"And hey, whatever you guys get up to after hours, it's none of my business. Look, all I am saying is don't think we don't see it, with all these see through walls, we all saw the look Mac gave you when you loosened up his tie. That cheesy grin, now he doesn't look at me like that."

Stella could not suppress her laughter. "You cops, no wonder you guys get shot at"  
"Well, it's sort of a hate love thing. They only shoot us because they love us." Flack smirked  
"Flack, I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Ok Stella, I'm off to see your tie-less friend" and winked as he exited out of Stella's office.

Hmm, working under Mac? I can't believe he had the guts to speak to me so freely about Mac and my relationship. Well I suppose he's not actually working in the forensics area, so it's more of a friend to friend basis when we talk, but still he should know better than to talk about Mac and me. Flack really doesn't have the word awkward in his vocabulary.

* * *

**2 Hours after the conversation Flack and I had.**

"Who discovered the body?" I looked at Mac in surprise and smiled gladly, not knowing he was behind me until we said the exact same phrase at the exact same time. When I turned around he dodged my eyes shyly and quickly while looking slightly embarrassed when Flack said "you guys have been working together for way too long." Mac nodded and smiled. Flack always had a way of reminding people of important matters in life. Somehow in that moment Mac and I had, I found it conveyed more than words could explain. A mixture of feelings was exchanged and a sense of acknowledgment that we both knew we've been through a lot. It was right at that moment where we felt this was more than just a friendship between two people.

* * *

Stella was In the computer lab waiting for a CODIS match and Flack spotted her while walking by.

"Soo, which part of the _'you guys have been working together for way too long'_ did you guys not get?"  
"The part after _you guys"_ Stella raised her eyebrows and held a snickering sided smile.  
"But I did get something. "  
"And which part would that be?"  
"The part that's _none-of-your-damn-business"_ Stella laughed proudly.  
"Come on! Both of you said the same thing, at the exact time!"

"All I'm saying is he didn't even offer Quib..."  
"_Quinn"_ Stella corrected.  
"Qwine, Queen, Whatever. What I was about to say was, boy was she into Mac and mind you, Mac was attracted to her, but."  
Stella nodded sarcastically.  
"But what?"  
"Boom! Interested now, are we? But ... she's just not ... YOU!"  
Stella could not suppress her surprised look. What Flack said was almost too truthfully said from the sly comical Flack.

"You two love birds remind me of the X-Files, you know Mulder and Scully?! You know what?! You two even have the first letters of their names. Mulder- Mac. Scully-Stella." And that got Stella laughing.

"And you know what I think?! I think you're in love with Mac." Stella put on her half playful, half serious tone.  
"You got me, it's those piercing bluish green eyes, and his muscular arms especially Mac in black…Or was it when he's wet." Flack said lifting his eyebrows with a suppressed laughter. He knew that got to Stella, somewhere.

"Hey Flack, you really got to stop hanging with Danny and this _boom_! - Really annoying."  
"Anyways, if you're here to play matchmaker Mac then cya laters Flack"  
Flack held both hands in surrender and left.

Mulder and Scully, Mac and Stella.  
"I like the sound of that," she whispers as a smile uplifted out of her heart.


	3. But What If I Spoke in Greek!

Soo sorry for the super delay. Life. *sighs* lols  
Anyways, thanks for all the super nice reviews. I thought about replying to all, but it's kinda silly cause it's a bit late.  
So that aside, this chapter and the next one wont as funny but that's to link the whole story together :)  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it; don't sue me.**  
Summary: **Flack says something in Greek

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**What if I Spoke in Greek?  
**

"Hello Mac Tieless friend!"  
"Ok. You've had your fun, Flack.  
If you want to talk to me at least have the decency to talk to me face to face and not drop a line and run off as fast as those sprinters in the Olympic Games."

Flack was clinging on to the side of the door. He entered his office saying, "_Αυτή νοιάζεται για σας Mac_"

Mac taken slightly astray from the familiarity of the language, and the sudden sentence pieced together, it made him curiously ask in response.  
"What does that mean?"  
Trying to act the least bit interested, while in contrary, his insides churned in suspense.  
"I don't know, I just thought it sounded Greek. _Maybe you could ask someone who knows Greek?_"

Flack smiled teasingly. But matter of factly, Flack knew exactly what he had said and he knew that the detective in Mac would go Googling it. Flack weren't one for languages, but he was one for ridiculing humour, and it brought out his inner prankster personality.

"Well it can't be good coming from you."  
Flack once again smiled.  
"**But what if I spoke in Greek… with a woman's voice?!**"  
Added with Flack's school-boy grin which made implications on what he said more than obvious. It's as if the line on its own wasn't obvious enough.

"You know, there's this case where we found a crime scene but there wasn't a body to be found. This could happen to you. But as for me, there wouldn't be a crime scene. Remember that." Now Mac was smiling.

The thing about Mac Taylor - no one really knows whether he was joking or in fact, if the joke's on you: not know if it's a joke. I always assumed it being a soft attempt to play the intimidating boss category of jokes. I suppose Stella's attracted to that aspect of men. The tiger from within his gentlemanly exterior.

"Ouchies, Mac! You hate me that much?!"  
"So what happened to the body?"  
"You mean bodies? I'm working on it right now."


	4. 150 Degrees of Mac n Cheese

I promise Lindsay will come in soon :)  
I know there's probably a lot of mistakes, but time is you still like it though. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it; don't sue me.**  
Summary: **Danny and Flack makes a joke out of Mac n Cheese

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**One Hundred and Fifty Degrees of Mac n Cheese  
**

I stood across the lab from Mac's office. The glass windows really gives every office secret away, and maybe if they caught a glimpse of their own reflections off the glass, they'll know what I know. It really is an enigma how the clear glass window can give you such redefining perspectives to the overused phrase _'actions speaks clearer than words_.' And even though their actions weren't unprofessional, I wouldn't say professional either. It was personal, reassuring, very deep and meaningful. You could tell Mac loosened up. He even smiled shyly without flinching when Stella affectionately touched his cheek with her left hand and all he did was gaze at her. I would imagine if it were anybody else, it would have turned into a disaster and then lead Mac to the professionalism talk. It was these small gestures that I soon came to realise, it made it worthwhile for the day. For both of them. A friendship that in reality has transformed. You could tell how much it meant to them to just meet up. They were like the chemicals that make up the air, so tense and closely entwined together that you don't know which one was carbon and which was oxygen. And like Mac and Stella, you can't literally see them all the time, but you know they're there and it's so vital for the lab techs. After all, they do depend on it. Air. Like Mac and Stella. But if there's only one compound to describe them in a confined room, they were like potassium hydroxide-_on fire_!

Flack almost lost track of time in observation of the Mac and Stella bonding session. That's until Danny gave Flack the _Earth-to-Flack_ line. Flack tilted his head while raising his eyebrows showing what he was looking at in discretion. They turned back to face each other, smiling in anticipation as they both said,  
"BOOM!"

"Ah! The infamous palm to cheek _Stellarolian Smaction_ move.  
We all know what Mac's goin' to get tonight!" Danny exclaimed in a sheepish manner.  
"**One hundred and fifty degrees of **_**Mac n Cheese**_," Flack continued the mockery.  
Both of them laughed wickedly like a bunch of animals, even though they knew in reality Mac and Stella weren't like that at all. Danny and Flack both loved their macho cop-ways of jokes too much to let that opportunity slip.

"Here's the results," Danny handed to Flack.  
"Thanks."  
"Keep me posted before the Mac gets too cheesy alright?!" Danny shouted the last line and Flack waved the piece of paper in recognition.

Flack marches through Mac's office while assessing the results to proceed with the investigation.  
"Flack, you know these glass doors aren't sound proof. So did I hear what I think I heard from Danny?" Mac asked out of enjoyment.  
"Oh no Boss-Man, that was just about _Mac n Cheese_, "Flack smiled widely as his eyes darted from Mac's to Stella's as a reflex. What they didn't know was how Flack used all his efforts to stop from laughing, and boy he wished he could just run out of there to keep Danny _'posted'_ on '_Mac n Cheese_.'  
Stella scoffed in awkwardness, sensing something cheesy definitely was going on.

That aside, Flack continued.  
"Alright Mulder and Scully, we found some traces of hair left at the scene, the pigments found should be found within 300metres. So grab your flashlights and have a good eye."

Stella paused as Flack's sentence sunk in.  
"Wait a minute, did you just call me Scully?!"  
Stella and Mac both exchanged looks, and then they turned to Flack.

Flack was having way too much fun with this. He looked at both of them observantly and was almost thrown off by how in sync they were.

Flack finally couldn't hold it in, he burst out in laughter. "Utterly clueless!" he thought. Somehow they've managed to become 1st class detectives and yet not notice what they've developed for each other? Denial! It must be denial, Flack assumed.  
So Flack tried to explain while pointing at Mac "you guys…" and then he pointed at Stella "it's just…you … and him." Both staring at him, completely confused. Flack however was intrigued with their mirror-like expressions. They could tell from Flack's mischievous glint in his eyes that were eyeing to and from them continuously that he was up to something. The held back smile made it more than clear.

"You'll know why one day," Flack said it in a voice of an old wise man.  
"Time's wasting people. Let's go!" Mac demanded after processing what Flack had said.  
"Alright Mulder!" Stella retorted as Mac opened the door.  
"After you Scully." Mac locking smiles with Stella as Flack rolled his eyes while muttering 'Mac n Cheese' a few times under his breath.


End file.
